Mystic Manor
Mystic Manor is a haunted house-themed attraction in the Mystic Point area of Hong Kong Disneyland. it is considered enchanted. The attraction soft-opened on April 20, 2013, and officially opened on May 17. The attraction will feature a "trackless" ride system, using RFID technology. Since it is a trackless ride, each time you ride, you will be taken to a different room. It features a musical score by Danny Elfman. Continuing the Society of Explorers and Adventurers theme of Tokyo DisneySea, the attraction tells the story of Lord Henry Mystic and his monkey Albert. Having recently acquired an enchanted music box, Albert opens the box and brings everything inside the house to life. The facade is inspired by the Carson Mansion, located in Old Town, Eureka, California. Attraction Summary As guests wait in the queue, they will notice a portrait of Lord Henry Mystic and Albert, Henry's adorable pet, posted on the wall. Then, guests are arranged to move into the Preshow and watch a slideshow narrated by Lord Mystic. He gives a short speech about the exhibition rooms and his latest collections and emphasizes an enchanted music box full of rare magic, which must be opened with caution. From time to time, Albert appears in different corners of the Preshow. After the presentation, guests are allowed to enter the Load area and get on the century’s horseless carriages, the vehicle that take guests on a circle tour of the museum. The first room is Acquisitions and Cataloging Room, where Lord Mystic's collections are temporarily stored and await placement on shelves. The music box Lord Mystic mentioned is now in front of guests. Lord Mystic appears from a door in the middle of the room, looking for Albert. He greets the guests and acknowledges the music box before leaving to continue his search. Albert suddenly pops out and unlocks the box. The escaping magic dust floats in the air and brings life to all the artifacts. The next room is the Music Room, in which many exotic musical instruments are displayed. A piano is placed in the center of the room. The magic dust gives life to instruments and music begins to play. The music follows the carriage and plays in the background for the remainder of the journey. Albert watches in fascination from atop a large pipe organ, curious to visit the rest of the house. The next stop is Mediterranean Antiquities. Paintings, ceramics, and Audio-Animatronic statues start to move under the influence of the magic. The carriages first pass a large painting portraying four people dining under a volcano. As the magic affects the painting, the volcano erupts, submerging the people in lava, who then clink their glasses. An amphora with Hercules actually fighting the Nemean Lion spins and rocks when the carriage passes. The carriages then pass a large mosaic of a beautiful woman who morphs into a frightening medusa. This mosaic is a reference to the other Haunted Mansion attractions, which contain portraits of a woman changing to and from a medusa. The carriages move into to a Solarium Room. Albert tries to toy around with the Venus fly traps as he is holding a piece of banana to them, then all of a sudden a large Venus fly trap open it's jaw as it tries to bite the guests, the room then becomes pitch black. Soon afterward, the carriage enters the Slavic-Nordic Chamber. There is a painting of a Nordic God. He comes to life and blows freezing wind towards guests. The freezing wind actually leaves the painting and spreads ice throughout the entire room, finally gathering on a large mirror that shatters the guests reflection. The Arms & Armour is full of weapons and armor that has come alive. First seen is a samurai armor wielding a katana that tries to hack Albert's head off, but he dodges each slash with success, then a cannon opens fire on the guests which knocks the carriage back and sends it spinning away. The carriages passes through a hallway containing three suits of armor, their helmets floating next to their bodies and singing along with the music. The carriage then moves in front of a large medieval catapult, which loads and takes aim at the guests, knocking them into the next room. In a swift move, guests enter the Egyptian Antiquities. A sarcophagus glows with an unearthly green glow as swarms of scarabs emerge from it. The scarabs cover all the lights and guests are stuck riding through the darkness. At the end of the darkness is the Tribal Arts. A large tiki figure dominates the room, spewing lava from its mouth. Two tiki poles stand on either side, as well as multiple other tiki statues. The room is full of chanting and tribal drums, all in tune with the music. Three tiki statues aim arrows and dart guns, which reveals Albert pinned to the opposite wall by their ammunition. Then the Carriages goes into the Chinese Salon where a giant Jade Monkey King Statue is brought to life and uses its staff to create a tornado, making the room spin and causing all the paintings in the salon to break apart and fall down. The vehicles continuously circle the room during this scene. Albert appears on a wall and the statue tries to hit him with a lightning bolt. This only succeeds in blowing away a portion of the wall, which crumbles, showing the dusk sky. Albert is then blown away from the manor and manages to hold onto a large harp as the enchanted music box suddenly appears. Albert jumps onto the box as the carriages move back to the Acquisitions and Cataloging Room. The music climaxes as the magic flies back into the music box. Albert slams the lid shut and breathes a sigh of relief as the lights come back on, revealing a perfectly normal room. Lord Mystic then appears behind Albert, happy to have finally found him. He asks if Albert touched the music box, which Albert immediately denies. Wondering as to whether the legends regarding it are true, Lord Mystic thanks the guests for touring his home and bids them farewell as the vehicles move back into the station. Trivia * Though Mystic Manor has no ghosts like the other mansions, it features a handful of references to the other attractions, such as a Medusa changing portrait, a conservatory, and the staring moving busts. Other references to Disney attractions include several figures directly from The Enchanted Tiki Room in the Tribal Arts room. Category:Disney Attractions Category:Dark Rides Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Rides Category:Indoor Rides